The One Who Loved Me
by Mav1
Summary: It's a twoshot songfic about a shortlived and I mean that literally relationship between Inu and Kag. Couldn't get the idea out of my head, so.....anyways, just check it out.


A/N- Two-shot song fic w/ Kag and Inu. It's my first two-shot (it was meant to be a one-shot until I fell asleep on my keyboard and realized that resistance, even for a writer, is futile where the infamous SANDMAN is concerned) so be kind. It's also my first song-fic (actually double song-fic) so be sure to be DOUBLY kind. Criticism is welcome, and flames will be given to four year old brother to play with (most likely somewhere in your neighborhood, probably near your house, preferably on your front porch, are you getting it yet?). But whatever you do, REVIEW!

Disclaimer- Unnamed main charas belong to Rumiko Takihashi (I bow to this woman. How can any human keep a series alive as long as she has, really? I'd have cut my fingers off by now, if not my entire hands) and songs belong to the FREAKY FRIDAY soundtrack.

**Last call now I'm outta time **

**And I don't got no Valentine**

I just thought I'd go for a walk. New neighborhood and all. Thought maybe I could crash a party or two. Rough day in the new school. Figured I'd cool off.

**Singled out, now I stand alone**

**The underdog in a modern world**

It was 11:30 on a Friday night. That day, that night. God, even now the memory clutches at my heart and screams through my senses like some godforsaken banshee climbing to earth from hell through me. I've always been rough, hostile. Then again, what was I supposed to be? They never even gave me a chance. That frigid night air swept past me, through me, and brought with it the faintest traces of music. If it could even be called that.

**Suburbia is hot tonight**

I pulled my cap tighter on my head and grimaced as the backs of my ears protested from the unnatural position I was forcing them into. Trust me guys, you'll thank me, I thought to myself as I got closer to the music.

**But nothing seems to feel alright**

Those damn ears. I cursed my mixed heritage every waking second back then. Before she infected me. The Demon Integration Act was farely new then, but even when I entered the human world I was rejected. I had no place. I didn't exist in either world, therefore I didn't exist. Only to her.

**I don't want your sympathy**

I thought it was a trick. She was the only one to treat me with any semblance of respect, so naturally I didn't trust her. If I had only known then, but hindsight is always 20/20; before that everything is second guessing and luck. I got what I needed in the end, that's what I have to remember.

**I just need a little therapy**

In the little time I got to know her, she healed a part of me that I had forgotten even existed.

**At least that's what they say to me**

I turned a corner and the conflicting music hit me full force. For a second there I couldn't make sense of my own senses. There were two full blown parties going on at the same time, right across from each other. One house was fully lit and I could see kids partying in every room. Beer cans and passed out teens littered the front lawn. The house directly across from it, however, had only one lit room on the bottom floor. The real light for this party came from the two smoking tiki torches on either side of the porch. A stereo sat on the stoop playing some song I had yet to make sense of and the lawn was filled with wildly moving bodies. No beer cans, no drugs, no passed out bodies. Laughter filled the air. Then I looked more closely. It was her. Her and her best friend, swing dancing to this raucous music. God, I was old even then, wasn't I? It was like they were getting high off of each other. Hell, I was feelin high just watching them. All of them. Spinning, wheeling, writhing, free and happy and high without any help from boozed or snow or anything else. I turned to the other house. The partiers were starting to filter out onto the lawn. They were watching this other house. Getting high. I saw some of them scoff, others sneer and snicker like they were Gods come down to see foolish mortals attempt to fly, but there were those who saw. They were hypnotized by the beauty, like I was. And they wandered over. Someone turned the music down in the lit house. Ahhhhhh, I could hear it now.

**Hey ho let's go  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it  
One two fuck you  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you  
Can't you see it's killing me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing  
**

I couldn't help it, I smiled. I wandered closer, drawn by that intoxicating vision of freedom and acceptance. I reached the edge of that lawn and stopped. What was I doing? Of course I didn't belong here.

**Fit the mold and do what you're told**

I saw her. I found her. She turned towards me just as I was turning to leave.

**Get a job and start growing old  
9 to 5 can make your dreams come true**

She held her hand out to me and asked if I wanted to dance.

**But I don't wanna be like you  
I'm not cool and I'll never be  
I break the rules and I guarantee  
I don't want your sympathy**

I almost said no. But that look in her eyes, I felt her holding me, holding me in her eyes. "Sure"

**I just need a little therapy  
At least that's what they say to me**

We moved. All of us, together. Somewhere along the way I took off my jacket. I felt the cold sweat pearling at the base of my back and her nipples, puckered tight from the cold, pressing against that black wifebeater of mine, and a rush that started with a tickle in my stomach shot straight up through to my head. Suddenly I was spinning. I was high on the electricity in the air. High on the cold breeze caressing the back of my neck. High on her eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs.

**Hey ho let's go  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it  
One two fuck you  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you  
Can't you see it's killing me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing**

She smiled up at me and I thought I'd pass out right there. I grinned and she danced faster.

**You call me a loser  
Say I'm just a user  
But I'll just keep on moving  
Cause that's the art of losing**

**Hey ho let's go  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it  
One two fuck you  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you  
Can't you see it's killing me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing**

**Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)  
Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)**

**We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America**

The song stopped. We broke apart.

**Never thought I'd say I'm sorry**

She looked up at me, grinned, "slow song, wanna give it a go?"

**Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down**

We came back together. She placed one hand on my chest, the other twining around to cradle the back of my neck. Her cheek above my heart, on my shoulder, my arms around her back.

**Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around**

Such a sad song. Such an exquisite feeling.

**And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day**

The volume went up as the instruments started to really kick in. I felt my ears tickle. But I felt her more.

**We said we'd take little time  
For both of us to see  
ANd wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Ya, I know I got crazy**

Someone turned the volume up. "It's about to get good," she whispered next to the edge of my cap.

**Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before  
The wrong**

I felt the hand on my chest slide up to the side of my face. My cap flipped off my head just as…

**And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day**

I hope I'm able to relive that sensation till the day I die. My ears flying up, the onslaught of sound just as the volume rose again, and her hands. Her hands that had somehow found their way up behind my ears. It sent everything in me on a spiraling ascent to the heaven I had heard so many speak of. I felt that tickle in my stomach explode to fill my entire body like some excruciatingly sweet orgasm.

**Ya, And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
I think I'll change my ways  
I think I'll change my ways  
Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh  
I think I'll change my ways**

It should have hurt, but it didn't. "See," she whispered up to one ear, "now doesn't that feel better?"

**Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one  
To bring you down**

A/N- I'll have the second part up soon. I have to warn you guys though- NOT A HAPPY ENDING! I don't know, I just got this idea and it wouldn't go away. Even I'm not satisfied with the ending I have planned. Well, who knows, maybe I'll have so many people writing to say they want more that I'll just have to knuckle down and give it to them, the damn jackals. waves fist at muses It's so hard for me to get what I want to get across, but with this and the next installment I think I've got it. Oh, and btw, in case you haven't guessed it by now, the guy is Inuyasha and the girl is Kagome (and the "best friend" is Sango, although that wasn't something I expected you to know, so don't feel stupid.).

**  
**


End file.
